Camping
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: the gods think the teens need a break and send them on a vacation.
1. The Drive

C.O.T.T.: Camping

By: Jillian Kane

(I'm sorry if I'm confusing you in this story, I'm know in "Atlanta's secret" she had no parents and only had a little sister but this is another family story of hers, if I'm confusing you even more I'm sorry just read it and you will understand)

Chapter 1- The Drive

The seven teen walked into Hera's office, she was standing on the indoor gazebo, smelling some flowers, but stopped when she saw the teens come in.

"Hera what's wrong?" asked Theresa

"Why did you call us in, is it Cronus?" asked Jay before Hera could say a word

"Oh no no no, it's not Cronus

"Then what is it?" asked Herry

"Well I was thinking since, you all have been working very hard defeating Cronus , that you would like a break, a trip" she said, as soon as she said trip they all smiled and turned to each other excitedly, and started shouting out places where they thought they would go.

"Sailing trip" said Jay

"Buffet" smiled Herry

"Mexico" said Theresa

"Spa in Vegas" said Neil

"Children please, we are sending you camping in Canada" she said

Some fronded "WHAT!" they said not liking the idea

"YESSS Camping and in Canada…..I can do some hunting" Atlanta said happily

"You will leave tonight go home get packed and go" she said handing Atlanta a map

Atlanta opened the map and looked at it "we are driving by my house can we drop in and pick up my hunting gear?" asked Atlanta

"That night after dinner they through the luggage in Herry's truck including the tents and food coolers. They all jumped in, Herry was driving Jay and Theresa in the front Theresa in the middle, and in the back was Archie and Neil with the window seats and Atlanta in the center seat next to Archie and Odie on the other side of her.

"Are we all buckled?" asked Herry looking in the mirror and everyone gave him thumbs up "Ok let's Split" he said starting the truck

They drove and drove, Herry was driving, Theresa was reading a book, Odie was playing games on his laptop, Neil was admiring him self in the mirror, Atlanta and Archie both had there iPods in, Archie was tapping his and on the side of the door to the beat of his music, Atlanta had her head back towards the truck roof on the head rest with her eyes closes breathing deeply, jay was just enjoying the ride.

.

A few hours later it was getting late and very dark out and Neil fell asleep leaning on the door and Odie fell asleep on his arm, Atlanta's head was still back on the head rest but she was sleeping and Archie originally had his head on the head rest but later at a turn and his body slid to the left and his head then rested on Atlanta's shoulder, in the front Jay fell asleep on the truck door, and Theresa fell asleep on his, with everyone sleeping that left Herry awake and driving, her could barely keep his eyes open and on the road, every once and a while his eyes would close slightly and head would drift but he managed to snap himself out of it shacking his head to stay awake, again his eyes would close and his body relaxed and drift to one side causing his arms to do the same and making the truck drift into the next lane, all the sudden they all herd a huge truck horn go off everyone jolted awake and Herry at the last second swerved back into his lane before colliding.

Everyone was freaked out and sitting up straight with dropped mouths and wide eyes, from there near death experience

"I think we should turn in for the night" said Jay still freaked out, everyone still with wide eyes including Herry nodded

Then Atlanta after the shock went to itch her shoulder but touched something gooey and slimy "EEWW Archie…. You drooled on me" she said with a gross face on wiping the drool on her pants, he just turned to look out the window like he didn't hear her

Finally they found a motel, they parked out side and Jay went into the office "A room for two and a room for five please" he asked a lady at the desk

She just looked at him with an unfriendly face, she grabbed two keys and gave him them" Thanks" he said walking out to the truck

At the truck everyone was just standing and waiting for him to come back "Hear girls' room 20' he said handing one of the keys to Theresa "And we are room 21" he said holding up a set of keys

Everyone took out there small backpacks and filled them with things they would need for the night then they walked to there rooms, at the doors to the rooms, they stopped "Ok girls we are getting up at seven o'clock so we can get going" said Odie

"Wow you just sounded like Jay" said Atlanta everyone giggled

They used the keys and unlocked the doors and walked into the rooms the rooms weren't fancy or anything like that they where simple very simple, the girls room hand two beds facing out the wall with a small side table in the middle and it had a TV and a bathroom and a small window bye the door, the guys room was the same except they had a couch beside the TV.

"WOW I guess we will have to share" said Archie wowed at the small room

"I will take the couch" said Neil pulling out an extra blanket from his bag, Odie and Herry slept on one bed and Jay and Archie slept on the other bed, Odie concluded that since he was smaller and Herry was larger and Jay and Archie are about the same size that it was perfect to get enough space. Finally they all fell asleep, the girls passed out as soon as they lied down, they where tired and comfortable, but the guys on the other hand had a harder time one they had to sleep in the same beds and two Neil snored like a rhino.

The next morning at exactly 7 o'clock jay got up after he got dressed Odie woke up, they both brushed there teeth then the walked out of the bathroom and stood starring at there still sleeping friends, Jay all the sudden had a great idea and whispered into Odie's ear, Odie chuckled then nodded his head, Odie walked to one side of Archie and Jay walked over to Herry, they both grabbed a hold of the sheets tightly and they looked up at each other with a grin, and mouthed "One…two….Three" together they pulled the sheets as hard as they could considering the two where double there size and both Herry and Archie rolled of the bed and fell to the floor.

Herry immediately stood up he was dazed "I'm awake, I'm awake" he said aloud with his arms up like a police was aiming a gun at him or something

Archie stood up slowly he rubbed his butt it really hurt from falling on Odie's Computer

Odie looked over and screamed startling everyone "MY COMPUTER" he screamed speed walking over to his Computer pushing Archie "Thanks I'm fine thanks for asking" he said sarcastically Odie just shrugged and gave Jay a high five

Then they all turned to look at Neil on the couch still asleep "wow it's amazing that he is still sleeping over all the sounds" said Herry

"Ya this is the perfect time to get him from all the times he has gotten us" said Archie grinning evilly

"Good idea" said Herry walking to his backpack and pulling out a can of whip cream

"You keep whip cream in your bag?" asked Jay puzzled

"You never know when you will need it" he said walking over to Neil who was still sleeping, it was perfect considering his arm was off the couch palm up

Herry sprayed a mountain of whip cream on his hand and walked back to his bag and pulled out a pepper grinder

"You have pepper in there too" said Odie stunned at what was coming out of the bag

"Ya I tack it everywhere you never know when you will want pepper on your food, and then he grinned some over Neil's nose, and very quickly jumped back when he saw Neil's nose twitch right after he sneezed and rubbed his hand on his face including the whip cream

The guys started to laugh and gave each other high fives finally causing Neil to wake up, when he saw everyone laughing he quickly pulled out his mirror "Ha Ha Ha very funny" he said sarcastically and glum

In the girls room the alarm went off

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Atlanta turn it off" moaned Theresa, with her face in the pillow

"NO you turn it off" moaned Atlanta throwing her extra pillow at Theresa

"Heeyy" she wined throwing the pillow back at her both laughing, Atlanta through it back at Theresa causing her to fall off the bed

Atlanta's face went into a frown and stopped laughing "THERESA!" she yelled concernedly throwing her hand in front of her mouth, and walking over to the other side of the bed, when she turned wanting to see Theresa fine on the floor but she got smashed in the face by a pillow, Theresa laughed at Atlanta who had a serous face on then all the sudden bersted out laughing

"Your on" said Atlanta between laughs tacking a few steps backwards, Theresa throw another pillow but Atlanta ducked it and it smashed into the wall, then throw the other pillow and that hit the wall too, Atlanta picked up one of the pillows and throw it back at Theresa but instead of hitting her target it hit a lamp next to her and it smashed to the ground braking on contact with the floor.

The guys jumped they herd a bang then another bang then a loud crash.

"the girls" said jay with a panicked look probably Cronus, they all looked at each other and ran out side, the door was locked so Herry smashed the door with his shoulder and it broke off the hinges and fell forward flat of the floor, and they froze to what they saw

They saw both girls with pillows over there heads ready to hit each other but they froze when the door smashed open and the guys where standing there they had wide eyes both not shore what to say it was also awkward because of the fact they where in there pajamas, Atlanta's pajamas where a light blue tank top and silk light blue short shorts with green frogs on then, Theresa wore a pink nightgown with magenta flowers that went to her knees

"What….what do you want?" asked Atlanta stuttering awkwardly both girls lowering there weapons (a.k.a. pillows)

"Ahh…we….we…never mind" stuttered Archie also awkward, the guys started to walk away

"AH…..Herry" said Theresa loud enough for him to hear, and he walked back picked up the door and leaned it on the door frame

"Thanks" both girls yelled to him

Everyone packed the truck and waited for Jay to return the keys and pay for the door that Herry broke, Hera gave them a package of money just in case something happened, Jay didn't know if it was for in a fight with Cronus and things got damaged and people blamed them and they had to pay or just damages that Herry caused

Finally they where off again they where all rested and fed, and ready to drive another couple of hours

At about 11 o'clock they reached Atlanta's street, she was lunged over Archie looking out the window with a Ahhh loving being back in the neighborhood "There There There" she kept saying excitably pointing out the window "Home sweet home" she said happily

Herry parked the truck at the side of the road in front of Atlanta's house, everyone got out of the truck and stood in front of the house, it was a smaller brick home with a small wooden deck, they walked up on the deck and Atlanta knocked on the door, then it was open so they walked in. To the left was a stair case leading upstairs, straight ahead down a small hall was what looked like a kitchen they could also see another door through the kitchen to the right was an opening witch they assumed was the TV room

A couple walked out of the TV room, the man was tall with short brown hair, shorts that when past his knees, and a bright green shirt with a black DC logo on the front, the women had dirty blond hair past her shoulders, with a jean skirt past her knees and a pink blouse

"MOM.. DAD" she said happily and the parents smiled and walked over to hug her

Then up stairs all you could hear was banging and running, it sounded like baby elephants running all over the upstairs, everyone looked in the direction of up stairs and two boys came running down the stairs, they looked to be the same build as Jay they looked to de a few years older then Atlanta but a year apart

They ran down "I got the legs you get the arms" yelled one, they both had brown hair, jeans on, one had a purple Aropostale shirt the other had a red DC shirt on.

When they said that Atlanta's happy face turned to a frown and rolled her eyes with a OHH brother face like she knew what was about to happen

One brother grabbed her legs the other grabbed under her arm where her arm pit was and they walked her down the hall and out the door, Atlanta didn't look very happy she just sat there enjoying the ride "You two never grow up" she mumbled "Oh and bye the way I'm doing fine school great" she said wondering if they where even listening

The team shrugged and looked at each other confusedly, her dad twitched his head indicating go ahead back, so they all walked out of the house and into the back yard, it was beautiful, it had beautiful gardens, with a big pool with a hot tube connected, and in one area had two trampolines

The two boys walked down a path to the pool they stood at the edge of the pool at the head of the deep end, then they started to swing her like a swing at the same time they counted "One…Tow…Three" they said together on three they tossed her in SPLASH

When she came up she started treading water, and she spit out a fountain of water out of her mouth, and swam to the stairs to the shallow end, and walked up the stairs socking wet from head to toe

She smiled, but it wasn't just a smile it was like a devious smile like Ha ha jocks on you type smile, the boys stood at the side of the pool looking across at Atlanta. Then all the sudden the boys saw Atlanta sped off like a lightning bolt, she stood behind them and put her head between there's "Your turn" she whispered pushing them into the pool, when they came up Atlanta jumped in the pool after them, all three where treading water and randomly started to laugh. Atlanta looked over to where he friends and parents where standing "Come in, we will have a nice swim then tack off" she yelled to them "After lunch too" said her mom.

They swam and had a great time with Atlanta's family, her Mom, Dad, and both brothers Joel and Nate.

They sat at a large table outside and ate burgers that Atlanta's dad made, Atlanta told him to make lots her friends ate a lot, even though it was mostly just Herry.

"I didn't think the shrimp would make any friends" said Nate jokingly shoving a burger in his mouth

Atlanta rolled her eyes, Archie beside her chuckled "What" she whispered beside her "Shrimp" he chuckled again she elbowed him and rolled her eyes

"So does Atlanta have a boy friend, what a lucky boy he would be" asked Joel

"How about you" said Nate turning to Archie; he froze "you both have ugly coloured hair"

Atlanta rolled her eyes "Nate be nice…..to my friends at least"

"Fine then…..why didn't you bring teddy to your new school he has missed you soo much" said Joel in a baby voice then a kissy face at the end

Everyone tried to look away to giggle with out Atlanta seeing them, Atlanta's eyes narrowed "Ha Ha HA, no what guys both of you just... just shut up!" she said bluntly then taking a bit of her burger

"OHH little shrimp is using big words" said Nate and both laughed

Then she turned too her brothers "At least I'm not still living with mommy and daddy" she said smiling seeing there smiles turn up side down

"OHH what a burn" said Neil

"So what are you all doing up hear in northern Canada?" asked her dad

"Oh we are on a camping trip and we dropped in to say hi and pick up her hunting gear" said Jay

"Sounds like fun" said her mom tacking a sip of her pop

After lunch they all helped clean up, they found Atlanta's gear and put it into the truck, they all stood on the front lawn saying there goodbyes

"Nice meeting you all, you are good kids" said her dad giving them all a handshake

"Yes it was defiantly was" said her mom happily

"YA see ya kiddo" said Joel grabbing his sister around the neck and giving her a nuggie

"YAA OK" said Atlanta not sure what to say

"Ya it was we miss picking on you" said Nate

"Thanks…I think" she said and turned to her parents "Goodbye"

"We will miss you" said her mom

"Call us" her dad smiled

"OK" she replied getting into the truck

"Thanks for everything" yelled Theresa out the window and waving

"Ya lunch was great" yelled Herry, and they drove off to the camp site


	2. Campfire

Chapter 2- Campfire

They finally reached camp a few hours later; it was a small clearing in the forest. The team made a fire pit, it wasn't anything special just a large circle of smaller rocks, they found some old trees and put a few around the fire pit for seats then a little further away they pitched the tents there where three, two tents for two people then another for three, one of the two person was for the girls, one was for Herry and Odie the three person had Neil, Jay and Archie.

It got late bye the time they finished, so they sat down and Odie started a fire in the pit, Herry took out a large soup pot and hung it over the fire, he put chicken broth, chunks of chicken, carrots, beans, celery stuff like that to make a soup. Everyone took a bowl and ate some

"HMM this is pretty good Herry said Theresa taking a sip

"It is" said jay also taking another sip

"Thanks guy….I call it camping special" he said

"Well I'm packing in for the night" said Neil putting his bowl in a tub used for dishes and walking off to his tent

"I think that's a good idea" said Theresa doing the same

"Good night" said Odie walking off a well

A few minutes later "Wow am I tired" said Herry standing up and stretching his arms and started to walk to his tent to join Odie

"I know what you mean" said Jay walking of beside Herry and separating when at there tents

"Your not leaving me out here all alone, are you?" Atlanta asked Archie jokingly who was sitting beside her

"Ahh no not yet" he said back, they sat in silence for a few minutes

With in toughs minutes Archie was thinking, he thought that, that was the perfect time to tell her how he felt, he turned his head towards her she was looking at the fire watching the flames, then he had a different thought going through his mind, like how she would react will she laugh like she thought it was some kind of jock, would she shut him down, will she tell him she would think about it he hated when girls said that, it felt more like no. Finally he took a deep breath

"Ahh Atlanta…" he said turning to her but froze

"Ya Archie" she replied turning to him wanting to know what he was going to say

"I…..I…what did you plain on doing tomorrow?" he changed the subject. You doofus why can't you just say it he thought

"I don't know probably some hiking, hunting, swimming that type of thing, how about you?" she asked him

"I don't know depends on the weather I guess" he replied "Atlanta can I ask you something?" he asked after

"Ok what" she said turning to him

"Well everyone is afraid of something right?" he asked

"Well ya" she said

"I was wondering…please be honest with me please I'm your friend"

"Ok" she said not sure where he was going with this

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, when he asked Atlanta froze and turned his head away from him and started chewing on her nails nervously "Atlanta are you ok" he said trying to turn his head to see her face but she moved it away more

Then she turned to look at him nervously "Fine you are my friend….. And I can trust you not to tell anyone..." she said stuttering he looked at her like go on, go on "But I'm deadly afraid of heights, like tall, tall like cliffs" she blurted out

"But we have been in high places many times and your never afraid" he stated

"Well I deal… and tell myself to suck it up, and not seem weak and pathetic" she said

"I fell that way all the time with water" he said

"Ya I don't know….why" she said then they sat there for a few minutes of silence

Then she stood up from the log they where sitting on "I think I am going to pack it in" she said walking around the log and stood behind Archie, she put her hands on his shoulder, he froze she brought her head closer to the side of his head to his ear "Good night don't stay up to late" she whispered and walked off to her tent

Archie sat there for a few minutes he had a million thoughts going through his head, then some one walked over and sat beside him, he turned to see Jay

"Couldn't sleep?" Archie asked looking back at the fire

"Ya I couldn't sleep with all Neil's snoring" he replied Archie chuckled "so did you tell her?" asked Jay

Archie froze he knew who and what he was talking about "Tell, who, what?" he asked acting stupid

"You know….Atlanta…that you love her" he whispered Archie gave him a blank look "Come on Arch don't act dumb we all know you love he, just she is too out of it to notice" he said with a smile

"WEELL…Sooo why haven't you told Theresa yet you love her" Archie blurted out

"That's true but still, you had the perfect time" said Jays

"Ya ok I blew it….I get it ok…Happy" Archie said very annoyed

"Ok…ok chill" Jay said

"We should try to get some sleep" suggested Archie

"Good Idea… but we should have brought ear plugs" jay said grabbing the water bucket and dumping it onto the fire putting it out and both walked off to the tent


	3. Daytime

Chapter 3- Daytime 

The next morning everyone woke up to a weird sound, it sounded like a swoop then a ball or something hitting a tree. Everyone moaned and groaned as they crawled out of there tents, they looked around then at each other realizing it was from behind the tents.

They saw about four to six trees with paper targets on them, they where at different heights on the trees and where at different distances, then as they looked they saw Atlanta she looked concentrated.

She stood in the same place, she had a arrow carrier over her right shoulder, and held a bow in her left arm, it looked to be in one motion, her right arm reached behind her and grabbed an arrow from the carrier and pulled it out in front of her, still in one motion she snapped it on the bow she pulled back with her middle and index fingers, she pulled it back to her cheek, she squinted her eye, and she reelected it opening her eyes, she did all of this in one swift movement only about 10 seconds at most the repeating it again, and again.

Not stopping what she was doing "Good morning" she said

"Atlanta what time is it?" asked Herry yawning

"Ya you destroyed my beauty sleep" wined Neil

"First Neil snoring all night now… being wakened up early in the morning… when can a guy get some sleep" said Archie and Jay at the same time not very happy

"When I lived down hear I used to do this every morning at six o'clock" she said using her last arrow and turning to the others

"Its six o'clock in the morning" said Odie

"Nonsense I wanted to make up for the last few years and woke up an hour earlier it actually five o'clock" she said happily with a lot of energy

Then she walked to the truck and through her gear in the back "I'm going for a run, see you sleepy heads later" she said running off down the trail

She ran the trail for a bit, the forest is so beautiful; how I miss this place she thought she didn't bring her iPod because for once she wanted to hear the wonderful sound of nature around her instead of the city streets as she ran she looked left and right enjoying the run "Ahh how beautiful this place is… how I miss it so" she said to herself "how proud would Artemis be knowing I worked on my day off, I wonder if she misses me, her wonderful descendent"

Then all of the sudden she herd a crack of a branch to her right, she stopped and looked around nervously not knowing who or what it was. She herd another crack behind her she quickly turned, at that moment she thought she saw a black figure run behind a tree in the far distance.

"Come out…. Show yourself" she yelled in the same direction "Archie, Jay…..Herry, Neil is that you" she shouted, then she stood there for a few minutes in dead silence, she finally figured it was probably just and animal that ran off, she shrugged and kept running

But no it was a women, she stood behind the tree and purred out watching Atlanta run off, she was short, with blue hair, and she wore a outfit like the gods it was like Athena's but red "A descendent of Artemis's ash" she said smiling evilly to herself

Atlanta made it back to camp and sat on a log, beside Theresa who had a bowl of cereal in her hands, Atlanta took a gulp of her water bottle she picked up from the truck when she ran bye

Later that day everyone was just sitting around and relaxing, they either where reading, listening to music or playing board games. Herry, Odie and Neil where doing a connect four tournament, but it wasn't much of a tournament, it was more like who could beat Neil, the two even tried being a team, but Neil had the luck.

Atlanta stood up and rolled her head phones around her iPod and put it in her pocket "Who wants dinner?" she asked everyone

Herry turned his head away from the game about to say yes "I know you do Herry" she said before he could and he nodded

"You know how to cook?" asked Archie thinking it was funny

"Real food no but camping food YES, family and I did a lot of camping" she replied

"What are you going to make?" asked Theresa looking up from her magazine

"I was going to make my dads famous taco salad; you cook up ground beef and put in a bowl then add lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, cheese and crushed up hard taco shells" she said (I made this when I went camping its good try it)

"Wow it actually sounds good" said Archie surprised

"It is really good" she smiled

A while later Atlanta finished her salad, and handed a bowl to everyone, they all looked at each other not sure of Atlanta's cooking skills, Herry shrugged and shoved a spoon full in his mouth, and everyone did the same, as they chewed there faces went from not sure to yum good.

"Wow Atlanta this is good" said Theresa after swallowing

"It is" said Neil in the corner, everyone turned to him stunned of what he said

"Wow Atlanta it must be really good if Neil said something nice and not about himself" said Odie and everyone laughed

Later it got dark out and they sat around the fire that burned big and bright, they all roasted marshmallows then put them on gram crackers with a peace of chocolate

"Ohh my god I live smores, I miss them so much" said Atlanta smiling and stuffing one in her mouth

"Soo does any one know any good ghost stories?" asked Neil

"Oh I know one" said Odie

"Ok let's hear it" said Jay interested

"Ok…..this is an old myth about Zaha" said Odie spookily

"Who is she?" asked Theresa

"I don't exactly know the whole story but hear I go….. A long very long time ago there was a girl that was friends with one of the gods….. I don't know which but any ways it was Zaha, and the god found out Zaha killed another one of there friends and the god punished her bye banishing her to a forest…. This forest now she hides out and she captures any one who she thinks is the god that wronged her, and she was mad that her story never became a famous myth" told Odie

"Come on everyone in all stories they say in this forest to make it dramatic, but it's never true, and if it never became a myth why do you know it" said Archie to Odie

"Well for one its true and two Hermes keeps all stories even if they aren't a myth that humans document, and one day I was going through Hermes documents and found this story" Odie stated

"Ok great story Odie but I think I'm going to bed not" said Theresa standing up and walking to the tent

"Me too good night guys don't stay up too late" said Atlanta standing up and using Archie's shoulder for balance when going over the log and walking off to catch up to Theresa

The guys sat for a while watching the fire in silence then after a while Odie and Neil went off to bed leaving Jay and Archie and Herry alone

"Know what guys" he said randomly

"What?" asked Jay calmly

"You both are pathetic" Herry said in a strong voice, they both turned to him not sure what to say "Ya you herd me, everyone knows you like Theresa and you like Atlanta" he said gesturing to Jay then Archie "Welll…..except them, but neither of you have the courage to tell them"

Then Atlanta came out of the tent and walked over to the fire behind them "Hey guys you still up" she said

The three guys screamed and jumped to there feet turning to see Atlanta

"Atlanta… you scared us" said Archie breathing deeply like he had a heart attack, the other two where doing the same

"Sorry… Theresa and I couldn't sleep and well she wanted to do make over's including hair I had to escape" she said looking at the guys who had dropped jaws, and stunned face wondering if the girls herd there conversation

Jay cleared his throat "Did you to hear…. Anything?" he asked curiously

"Like what?" she asked him back looking confused

"Never mind then" said Archie quickly

"I'm so going to bed now…to much excitement for one day" said Herry walking off

"Me too good night" said Jay giving Archie a wink then walking off

Atlanta and Archie sat on a log and stared at the fire.

"I have a great idea for tomorrow" said Atlanta happily

"What did you have in mind?" asked Archie

"Well on my run this morning I found a small lake like pond, we could go there and I could show you some swimming moves"

"Why does everyone bug me about my fear" Archie yelled standing up angrily

"I just thought I could help" yelled Atlanta standing up

"Well don't, I don't need it"

"Archie chill"

"No no I will not, why doesn't any one bug you about your fear...huh"

"Arch" she said sympathetically

"Don't Arch me...I'm sick of it…..Your fear is just as stupid, and you just told me about it yesterday how long have I known you, your soo closed in, you don't let anyone in that probably what drove pan away…"

Angry Atlanta cut him off "NO don't bring him into this"

"And your parents they probably know nothing about there own daughter you never contact them"

"NO NO don't drag my parents into this either… know what I shouldn't have told you anything… you can't be trusted"

"I can't be trusted are you serious…know what Atlanta"

"What you dork, spit it out I would love to hear what you think"

"You're a stupid cry baby drama queen, your even worse then Theresa and that's saying something"

Atlanta's face got more pissed every word he spoke, when he finished, Atlanta slapped him hart on the cheek, you could hear it, he put his hand to the side of his sore cheek, he was stunned that Atlanta slapped him, when Atlanta saw his face she flung her hand over her mouth surprised, tears started to form in her eyes, she couldn't believe she slapped Archie her best friend, a tear ran down her face, she quickly jumped over the log and ran to the tent

Archie stood there frozen in a trance he was shocked and upset that he went far enough and made her mad enough to slap him


	4. Cliff

Chapter 4- Cliff 

The next morning at 6 o'clock Atlanta did her morning shoot out behind the tents, Jay and Herry, and Odie sat at the fire, they made breakfast, Archie was just sitting in the tent as Neil slept, Theresa walked out of the tent and started walking over to everyone else

"Good morning" she said to them

"Good morning" said the three boys

Theresa turned and looked past the tents she saw Atlanta she looked troubled and upset, then something caught her eyes, it was Atlanta's targets they where different off, but not off as in blue or red yesterday they where in the yellow center today most didn't even make it to her targets, or if they where on the white, Theresa frowned that her friend was so upset

Atlanta put her stuff in the truck and started to walk towards they others, then Archie walked out of the tent, Atlanta stopped, he turned an he stopped they looked at each other for a minute, then Atlanta looked at the ground sadly, and turned and ran off down the trail.

Archie turned sadly walked over to the others, they stared back at him, and Archie sat beside Odie on a log with Theresa on the other side

"Atlanta came into the tent very upset last night" said Theresa to Archie holding a mug of hot chocolate

"Ya we kinda had a…..Disagreement" he said trying to find the right words to say

"Archie are you kidding us that was no disagreement that was a full on fight" said Herry

"Atlanta thought I was sleeping but I just lied there well se sat on her sleeping bag muttering I can't believe I did that" said Theresa

"You all herd that last night?" asked Archie

"YAH, it was loud even Neil woke up and everyone knows he sleeps like a rock" said Jay

Something caught Theresa's eye, she squinted at Archie's cheek "Oh my god Archie… what happened to your face?" asked Theresa in an amazed voice

Archie's hand went over his cheek so no one could see, put they where all staring at him

"Wow that's a good one" said Herry looking at him with a ohh that must of hurt face on

"OH…My….God that is what Atlanta couldn't believe she did, she slapped you, I can tell her ring mark in indented in you face" said Theresa amazed

"Ok fine… we fought I went a little to far and she slapped me" he said to everyone

On Atlanta's run she was very upset, and she realized that she wasn't upset of Archie, she was more upset with herself, she couldn't believe she slapped her best friend and she wondered how upset he was of her, she was afraid to go back to camp, she was afraid of getting in another fight with Archie, she was afraid of what her friends would say, they had to hear the fight even she knew they where loud.

She ran down the trail that lead out off the forest and along a cliff, she stopped at the side and stood on the side of the cliff looking out and breathing deeply, she thought the longer she stood there, maybe she would get over her fear, the cliff was tall very talk she looked down and saw off the side of the cliff had a few meters of grass, then went back into forest

Then she took a step away to walk away and continue her run, but she felt someone shove her and she lost her balance and she screamed loudly and went tumbling down the cliff, she did a few summersaults, and log rolls and landed at the bottom on her back she was out motionless and out cold, she was to far from camp for anyone at camp to hear her

At camp they where still sitting bye the fire, all the sudden Theresa's eyes went blue and she herd a deadly scream, it was so loud she got a head ache and her hand when fling to her temple, then she had a concerned look on her face

Jay looked at her concerned; she turned to him with a blank worried look

"Theresa what's wrong did you have a vision?" asked Jay

"Not exactly it was just a deadly scream….jay I can tell… it was Atlanta" said Theresa worriedly

Everyone turned to her when they herd, they had worried faces on

"Are you sure Theresa, are you sure it was Atlanta?" asked Jay making sure

'Jay in almost curtain" she said

"Jay she has been gone for almost three hours, her runs are usually an hour and a half until she needs a drink" said Odie

Neil walked out of the tent, he yawned "What about Atlanta is she still pissed of Archie last night"

"Neil she is missing" said Herry turning to him

"Did you try calling her" he said

They all looked at each other all thinking that he had a point. Jay took out his PMR out of his pocket "Atlanta, Atlanta are you there" he said into it, then from behind them they herd and eco of Jay, Theresa got up and walked over to the tent, she looked in and right on the pillow was her PMR, Theresa picked it up and walked back over to the others

"It was in the tent" she said

"Well maybe if we wait a little longer maybe she will show up" said Jay

About an hour longer at about noon, there was no sign of Atlanta "Well there has been no sight lets go out looking" said Jay

"But someone should stay hear and look after camp and maybe if Atlanta shows up" said Odie

"I will stay, I need to work on my tan anyways, and the forest is gross" said Neil

"Ok great… Neil contact us if any trouble or Atlanta comes back" said Jay

"No problem" said Neil, and everyone turned and started walking down the trail;

They looked and looked for hours, about three went bye, but no Atlanta or any clues she was there.

Then they reached the cliff, they looked over and didn't see her, then something caught Theresa's eye, way to the right a peace of cliff was gone, she walked over and bent down and touched some gravel, she had a vision, in the vision she saw Atlanta look over the cliff then she lost her footing and fell, she tumbled down the cliff doing summersaults and rolls then she landed on her back, she was motionless on the ground, she looked dead

When she snapped out of it, Jay came running over "Theresa are you ok?" he asked she shuck her head, she was kneeling on the ground upset, and then all the sudden she busted into tears, jay went to his knees beside her and he put his arms around her and she put her head to his chest crying, everyone walked over to them

"What's wrong?" asked Odie

Jay looked up to them "I don't know" he said

Theresa lifted her head, she sniffled "I saw Atlanta…she…she"

"Theresa what happened?" asked Jay

"I saw her fall over the cliff…..it…it looked" but she stopped she didn't want to say it

"What did she look like…Theresa tell us" said Archie wanting to know

Theresa breathed in deeply "It looked like she was dead" she said sadly

Everyone froze, then Archie walked over to the edge of the cliff, then Herry walked over beside him

"She was afraid of heights, mostly high cliffs" said Archie sadly looking down

Theresa walked over and stood beside Archie, jay stood beside her and Odie beside him, they all looked down sadly

"Why was she up hear if she was afraid" said Archie

"Knowing Atlanta, probably after last night, trying to get over her fear" said Theresa

"Wait guys if she died hear where is her body, she either lived and walked off through the forest in pain because that fall had to brake something or… or something dragged her away" said Odie

They looked for Atlanta for another few hours, finally it got dark and everyone got hungry.

"Its getting dark we should get back to camp" said Jay

"And what leave Atlanta out hear" said Archie angrily

Jay walked over and put his hand on Archie's shoulder "Archie… its getting late we can't see, everyone is hungry we will find her in the morning I promise you" he said to Archie

Archie finally agreed so they walked back to join Neil at camp, that night they had left over soup and salad

Neil, Theresa, and Odie went off to bed, and after a while Herry when off, Jay and Archie sat in front of the fire.

"Archie tomorrow we will find Atlanta, we will look until we find her" said Jay

"Jay… it destroys me that she is gone, that she is out there dying or dead, and the last thing we did was fight, and I got her so upset she slapped me and ran off crying, when all she wanted to do was help" said Archie upset with himself

"Its funny how things turn out… always at the worst times"

"I know she's out there I can feel it"

"I bet she is, lets get some sleep then tomorrow we will find her

Archie nodded and the two stood up, Jay picked up the water bucket and splashed it on the fire putting it out, then they both walked off to the tent, while Jay was getting into the tent Archie turned and looked up at the sky "Atlanta I will find you" she whispered, then went into the tent


	5. Search

Chapter 5 –Search

The next morning at about nine and ten everyone woke up, one by one and sat buy the fire. First was Odie and Herry who made the fire, then Theresa, jay, then Archie and Neil slept in much longer

"With Atlanta not hear we slept in… like four more hours" said Herry

"I didn't mind that, I knew someone was out there… and now nothing its quiet tooo quiet" said Theresa "Plus I get the tent to myself in the morning, but now last night it was scary and lonely, Atlanta was always there beside me"

"For now you're the only girl on the team" said Odie

"No I was always the only girl; Atlanta always was one of the boys at heart"

"Where are we going to look today?" asked Archie

"Everywhere I guess, we need to find her soon we leave in two days" said Jay

"After breakfast we will go out and look" said Odie

They sat for a while eating, everyone was pretty quiet, after everyone was done they looked around for hours and hours

At about four o'clock Atlanta woke up, she was standing up agents the wall with her arms up at a 90 degree angle, the chains around her wrist attached to the wall behind her, then she suddenly got a pain in the right leg, she bent a little forward and she got a pain in her chest. She then looked around the room she was in, it was 8 by 7 meters then on the walls on either side of her where two openings, she finally figured that she was under ground probably because the walls where dirt and there was roots coming out in many places.

The room had a fire place in the center, there where fire pots all over the walls, in the far right corner was a few old mattresses piled up with a few blankets on it, a meter in front of Atlanta way a old blue reclining chair, with a women sitting on it.

The women was the same women in the forest, with blue hair and red dress, the women sat there staring at her evilly "You have a few broken ribs, broken arm, and a sprained wrist" she said

"Who are you?" asked Atlanta dazedly

"I'm Zaha, and you have been sleeping for almost 24 hours" she said smiling

"Odie said something about a Zaha…. Are you the girl that killed someone then a god banished you to this forest…. And if you are I'm guessing Artemis was the god that banished you" said Atlanta

"Well…. Sorta and yes it was Artemis" said Zaha

"And that is why I'm hear… you think if you kill me you will get your revenge"

"Well yes….and no, I will tourcher you tell me where Atamans and the other gods, and I will also get revenge on Artemis and the other gods for not making me a well known myth…. I want people to fear me" she then stood up and walked over to Atlanta and slapped her across the face now I know how Archie felt the other night she thought

"Now lets get started" she said evilly smiling at Atlanta "Tell me where the gods are?" she asked

"NO I will never tell you" said Atlanta with attitude

Zaha slapped Atlanta again "Tell me" she ordered

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"NOOOOO!" yelled Atlanta back to Zaha, Zaha looked pissed; she closed her fist and punched Atlanta in the gut, Atlanta's mouth dropped and eyes went wide from the pain

Meanwhile the team decided to go to the bottom of the cliff for clues. At the bottom they all looked around for a while, Odie walked buy a place on the cliff, something caught his eye, he walked over closer to the cliff side for a better look

Her picked up something from off a root "Guys I found something" he yelled to the rest of the team

They all walked over "What did you find?" asked Jay

"A peace of blue fabric?" said Odie

"That looks like a peace of Atlanta's track suite" said Archie

"Well she was hear, it is probably where she fell" said Odie looking up the cliff "I see a few more peaces up there" he pointed

"Definitely where she fell" said Theresa

"But where did she go after?" asked Herry

In the underground room Atlanta still wouldn't tell, she was even more banged up then before

"TELL ME WHERE AETIMAS IS?" Zaha yelled

"NO….. Never" said Atlanta earning another slap in the face

"Know what its getting late, I'm going out to get my dinner… stay hear" she started to walk to one of the openings

"Well where else would I go?"

She stopped in one of the doorways "Maybe if you be good I will maybe bring you something" she said then walking away down one tunnel one on the right

A few hours later she came back, she came out of the left tunnel, she was holding a plastic bag with something in it, and she put it on the mattress, then she pulled the side out the mattress and pulled out a lawn chair

She put opened the flattened chair and placed it next to Atlanta, she then reached up and unlocked Atlanta's arms, she fell forward she had no energy, Zaha sat her down on the chair, she took Atlanta's right arm and put it over the chair arm and clipped and ankle chain to her wrist, she then chained Atlanta's legs to the chair legs, and a chain around her chest and the chair

Atlanta watched as Zaha walked over to the bed and grabbed the bag and walked back towards her, she sat in the blue recliner in front of her, Zaha looked in the bag, she reached in and pulled out a sandwich and through it to Atlanta, then she reached in again pulling out a water bottle and through that to her too, it was a pop open lid so Atlanta used her teeth to open it

They sat there eating in silence for a while then Zaha stood up "I'm going to bed, I'm being nice letting you sit in the chair, but if you try any funny business your going back to the wall" she said blowing out some of the lights leaving one on for light


	6. Putting the clues together

Chapter 6- Putting the clues together

(Sorry about the lack of detail in this chapter I wanted to hake the days feel shorted, and feel like they went bye fast)

The next morning after everyone got up they all ate breakfast, and left looking, leaving Neil at camp again he didn't mind all he had to do is sit and relax and wait for a sign. The team looked for hours and hours with no luck or sign of Atlanta

In the cave Zaha tied Atlanta back to the wall, she went for hours being tortured by Zaha, she wouldn't say a work to her. Zaha tried everything whips, slaps, kicks, punches and Atlanta still wouldn't say a word

Later that night everyone sat around the fire, all silent, no one had anything to say….well most did but didn't want to say it

Most people where thinking, Atlanta's gone she's not coming back, but no one wanted to say it, most people the only reason why they where still looking was to give Archie some hope, he had so much hope, he didn't want to let her go

"Tomorrow after dinner we are leaving, tomorrow is our last day" said Jay

"No JAY we can't leave, Atlanta's out there…. I can feel it" said Archie sadly

"Archie Face it Atlanta's gone, she has been gone for three days now….Let her go!" said Jay standing up

Theresa looked up at Jay with mercy in her eyes "Jay. No" she whispered up to him

Jays shoulders dropped then his eye's glazed to the ground in sadness, then he just walked off to his tent

After a few more minutes Theresa stood up, she walked behind Archie, she put her hand on his shoulder "It pains me to say this but, Atlanta's been gone for three days, with the injuries she had, there was little chance that she could have lived in the forest" she said sadly then walked to her tent

One by one they left to bed first was Odie then Neil, Herry leaving Archie all alone with his thoughts, he was really upset in a way he knew Jay was probably right but he didn't want to believe it, after a little longer Archie put out the fire and went off to bed

The next morning everyone woke up and sat by the fire like everyday "Ok I have a few more hours to look before we leave…. Lets start with what we know" said Jay

"Her and Archie got into a fight the night before" said Neil

"The next morning her shooting was off, then she went out for a run" said Theresa

"She disappeared after a few hours" said Archie

"Theresa saw her fall over the cliff then lay there practically dead" said Odie

"Then we don't know what happened after" said Herry

Everyone sat for a minute then Archie had and thought "Guys…Guys" he said excitably

"ya what you thinking Arch?" asked Jay

"Remember the night before, before our fight and we told ghost stories" he said

"Ya why?" asked Theresa not following what he was trying to say

"Well remember Odie's story about Zaha… what if that is true and Zaha's rival was Artemis?" he asked

"Well its possible, I will give Hermes a call" said Odie taking out his PMR "Hallo gods are you there?" he asked into it

"Hello Odie how is your vacation going?" Hera asked

"Not good is Hermes there?" he asked

"Hermes is hear with Hera what would you like?" Hermes asked them

Odie told them everything that was going on

"Hold on I know the story but I forget the god too, I will get Artemis" said Hermes flying off. After a few minutes they came back "Artemis hear what would you like?" she asked

"Atlanta's been missing for over three days now and we herd a story, and I wondered if it was you?" asked Odie

"What story?" she asked

"Zaha" said Herry

They didn't hear anything for a minute "Welll…. Yes, I banished her to that forest, you must be very careful Zaha is very dangerous "she said to the teens

"Do you know where her hid out could be?" asked Theresa

"I don't know exactly but I know it is a room underground about 8 by 7, with two long tunnels on either side, leading to it, the openings are camouflaged, one comes out of a rock and one a large tree, one opening is always her out and one always her in" she told the teens "Just get Atlanta back"

"Ok" said jay into the PMR "Thanks talk to you later" he said turning the PMR off

"Ok we know about Zaha but what if she didn't take Atlanta?" asked Neil

All the sudden Theresa had flashed of a vision, she first saw what she saw first Atlanta falling off the cliff but this time it was a full body view and she saw Zaha smiling behind Atlanta and pushed her over the cliff, then another vision of Atlanta passed out at the bottom of the cliff with Zaha standing over her body smiling, then she saw Zaha hunched over with her arms under Atlanta's, dragging her unconscious body off into the woods, then she snapped out of it

"What did you see?" asked Jay standing beside her

She frowned "It was all Zaha, I saw her, she pushed Atlanta over the cliff, she dragged her unconscious body off into the forest" said Theresa realizing what was happening

Odie smiled "why are you smiling?" asked Archie

"Because I know how to find Atlanta….come on" he said running off, everyone followed

At the bottom of the cliff where they figured out where Atlanta fell, Odie stopped, and so did everyone else

"Odie what is your idea?" asked Theresa

"You know how in different experiments, you can us different lights to see things that the human eye can not" said Odie, everyone nodded "well if I use a curtain light, on a curtain setting, I can see where things where at a curtain time" said Odie opening his PMR and typing in something, then he pointed it to the ground a blue light came out a reveled a human silhouette on the ground, and two lines going off in a curtain direction "see that is Atlanta's heal marks going off into the distance we just have to follow it"

"Good idea" said Jay amazed

"What would we do with out you?" asked Archie also amazed

They all followed Odie into the forest, around the trees, down a trail, the trail led into a rock and ended, Odie held out his hand and it disappeared into the rock "this is her in tunnel I guess"

"We should find the out tunnel just in case" said Jay then everyone spread out looking for a tree that your arm went into

They searched for a while, finally Archie got tired, thinking he checked the tree he leaned on one then falling through, he quickly stood up "I found it" he yelled to the others

They all nodded, Odie signaled everyone to come to him, they all walked over to him he was standing by the opening

"Lets see what is going on in there" he said, holding up a mechanical spider, the size of his palm, he placed it on the ground and used his PMR to control it down the tunnel, the tunnel was long after a few minutes the spider reached the room, they had a direct view of Atlanta on the wall, she looked terrible with burses and scars all over her body, they saw a lady in front of her, they kept watching

"Tell me where the gods are" said Zaha angrily

"No never" said Atlanta with burly any energy left, Zaha slapped her across the face

"TELL ME!" she yelled

"NO" said Atlanta, Zaha slapped her across the right cheek then left

"We have been at this for days… why will you not crack…. It infuriates me" she said angrily at Atlanta, she closed her fist at her side, then let it go and slapped Atlanta again

"Oh any god she is being tortured" said Herry not believing his eyes

"I can't watch this said Theresa covering her eyes

"She has a broken leg, sprained wrist, black eye, about three broken ribs" said Odie

Zaha what really mad now she closed her fist then punched Atlanta in the gut, Atlanta cringed

"Ohhh four broken ribs" Odie corrected, then zoomed in closer on Atlanta's face

"TELL ME!...please" she asked Atlanta

"No I will never tell you anything" said Atlanta

Zaha slapped Atlanta across her left cheek, her head went right looking at the ground, the team watched a tear run down Atlanta's face and off her chin

"Ok now we have to go in and get her" said Archie standing up

"NO I have a good idea" said Odie before Archie could run down the tunnel

"Well let's hear it" said Neil

"Someone will be bate and get Zaha out of the room, then Archie will run in and get Atlanta, then come out the other way, Theresa and I will keep Archie informed and tell him if Zaha comes back" said Odie

"How about the rest?" asked Jay

"They will keep Zaha occupied"

"Ya but who would want to be bate?" asked Neil, then everyone looked at him weirdly, he stared for a moment "What no. no" he wined

"Lets get into position" said Odie ignoring Neil

Odie and Theresa sat up in a tree where they could see the in tunnel and out tunnel, Archie stood out side the in tunnel waiting for a signal, Neil stood outside the out tunnel, Herry and Jay hid behind other trees for back up

Odie gave Neil thumbs up, Neil rolled his eyes not wanting to do it, he cupped his hands around his mouth then yelled "ZAHA…OH UGLY HAIRED ZAHA…COME OUT AND PLAY" he yelled

Zaha slapped Atlanta once more then turned facing the out tunnel, she ran towards the tunnel "I will be back" she yelled back to Atlanta

She ran up an out the tunnel spotting Neil, Neil squealed then ran in the opposite direction, Odie gave Archie the ok, and he ran down the tunnel disappearing into the tunnel

He turned into the room, Atlanta was brused up and on the wall, and her head was down facing the ground probably wishing she was dead

"Atlanta" said Archie

Atlanta's head jolted upwards she saw Archie walking towards her "No your not Archie… your just another figment of my imagination" she said trying to make scene

"Yes it's me" said Archie confused

"No I have seen you many times before you're can't be…. The real Archie is probably mad at me he wouldn't come for me" she said sadly thinking he was just a trick of her mind again

Archie stopped in front of her "And I wouldn't blame him I was horrible, I was a horrible friend" she said another tear ran down her face and to the ground from the sadness

Archie reached up he unclipped the one whist chain, when she felt that she looked up, she had a glimmer in her eye, a sign of relief, he undid the other chain Atlanta fell forward into Archie's arms "You actually came for me" she said with a slight smile

Then she tried to stand but almost fell over because of her broken leg, Archie put her left arm around his neck, his left hand was holding Atlanta's around his neck, and his right arm around her waist, then they started to walk towards the out tunnel, Archie walked, Atlanta limped, they started to walk down the long windy tunnel.

"Archie…I'm sorry" she said to him

"For what?" he asked

"For everything, the last time we talked I was terrible, a terrible friend"

"No you weren't I over reacted you where just trying to help"

"No Archie… stop" they stopped in the middle of the tunnel, she looked up to him, he looked down at her

"You where right I have a tendency to push people away, and I should have been more sensitive about your fear; I do know how you feel"

"You where also right…you where just trying to help, I didn't need to flip out on you"

Outside everyone was running around from Zaha, she through a rock that hit Theresa and Odie out of the tree, jay, Neil, and Herry got tied up around a tree by a few branches, and vines, then she ran down the tunnel. When she got down there, she screamed loudly at the sight of no Atlanta

Archie and Atlanta herd the scream, and immediately started to walk again, they walked out of the tree, and everyone ran over to them

"LETS GO!" yelled Odie

Everyone ran, Atlanta couldn't so Archie picked her up Herry ran to the out tunnel, then Jay and Neil ran to the in tunnel, they pilled branches, rocks and other things so Zaha couldn't get out. After they blocked it they ran over to the others that where further away behind a tree, Atlanta sat on the ground leaning on the tree

"Atlanta nice to see you again" said Herry with a smile

"Right back at ya" she said with a slight smile on her face

Then a portal appeared Hermes, Hera and Artemis walked through

Artemis walked over to Atlanta "Atlanta darling" she said giving Atlanta a hand up, then giving her a big hug, Atlanta's face scrunched up in pain "Come on" said Artemis pulling her arm around Atlanta's and walking her through the portal

"Nice job children…. Atlanta is safe, Zaha is trapped, and doesn't know where the gods are" said Hera

"Thank Atlanta, she wouldn't crack at all" said Jay

"Well that's our Atlanta" said Theresa

"Yes…we will send someone to get Zaha, you all should pack up and head home see you tomorrow, we will take care of Atlanta for you" said Hera

"See you all tomorrow" said Hermes, and both walked back through the portal and disappeared

They all packed up within a few hours, they put everything in the back of the truck, and drove off back to Olympus high


	7. Reflection

Chapter 7- Reflection

The next day the team made it back to Olympus high school. They walked into the school and through the closet, they assumed Atlanta would be in Chiron's office recovering, but when they walked into the room, they where surprised not to see there friend

"Chiron where is Atlanta?" asked Theresa, to Chiron who was standing in the corner reading a book

He lowered the book "I don't know exactly, she went off for a walk" he said to them

"She isn't in the condition to be up and walking around" said Jay

"Ya she has a broken leg, a few ribs and sprained wrist" Odie stated

"Well she took a walk" he said getting a little huffy and holding his book back up to his face

They shrugged and walked out into the hall "I wonder where she hobbled off to" said Neil thinking

"Me too but she shouldn't have gotten far" said Archie

Then Hercules walked by the six of then "Hey Hercules….Have you seen Atlanta go by lately?" Herry asked him, Hercules turned he thought for a minute "Ahhh…. Ya she went into Hermes office a few minutes ago" he said and kept walking

They all walked to Hermes office, on the door it had a sign 'will be back soon doing an outing'

It said

They walked in, they saw no one was there but the portal was on and open

"Where would she go?" asked Theresa

"I think I know" said Archie walking through the portal

The rest decided to leave and let them talk, they went to see Hera

Archie walked through the portal, right ahead he saw Atlanta, she had a black leg cast on, bandages around her wrist and hole torso, she stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the horizon

"I can't believe I was there for three days, it felt like weeks, I kept seeing you but every time it was a trick of my head, I was a mess down there" said Atlanta not turning around some how having a sixth sense like Theresa

"Well you hear now …you would think you would be afraid of this place after this week" said Archie changing the subject

Atlanta turned her head to him with a slight smile, the quickly went back to a frown "Fears are just obstacles of life Archie, you must conquer them to move forward" she said

Archie smiled, she turn her head back again, Archie walked up to her and put his right arm around her arm, around her right shoulder, and brought her closer, and they stood watching the sun set

"Atlanta you are a unique girl" he said

THE END


End file.
